Not Today
by awakenstate09
Summary: From the moment after the test from Bianca about Reese and Zach... Heavy Slash From the toast of Kendall, this fiction in my view explains certain things that would never fully....Just read the fiction... Heavy Slash . Re-written
1. Chapter 1

_Not Today_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One_

_Everyone was asleep and Bianca came into the bed with Reese. They kiss a few times and Reese gave her that look. "I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Well, I can forgive you but I think I need for you to inch your body close to me." Bianca smiled and see did then Reese put her two fingers on Bianca's Clit then started to rub very slowly which Bianca moan very quietly. Reese kissed her so many times after that and Bianca couldn't believe that this former straight woman was getting her off the way the she was. Bianca started humping her finger and then her hand. "Slow down baby, I want you to enjoy this." Reese said and Bianca did just that. Reese wanted to make sure Bianca got off really good, Bianca then got on her back and Reese pulled her pants down started to lick her pussy from the inside. Bianca was being eaten out like she was a Thanksgiving turkey. She moan so much and whimper in-between. Reese enjoyed this very much because that means she was really getting her off. As Bianca looked at her lover, Reese wasn't done and guided Bianca on top of her. Bianca stared to eat her out with intense pleasure because she wanted Reese to get off really good. She wanted Reese to know what it feels like to really truly be with a woman. Reese responded very happier to Bianca giving her pleasure. She did just that and then as Bianca was done… They hump and fuck through-out the whole night. As morning came it was five O'clock in the morning, they had collapsed and Bianca looked in her eyes…She took down her sheet and kissed Reese's ass. She wanted more of her and then gave Reese more oral then she's ever had. Bianca then opened up that special suitcase, she put on her special harness and Reese knew what to expect. Bianca put the head in then put the whole thing and Bianca was fucking Reese, Reese was kissing and Bianca bit her lip, then traded this back and forth. They moan and Bianca pulled her hair back to fuck Reese even harder. She wanted to make her cum in ways she never did before. Bianca then had the harness taken off and then Reese looked in her eyes. "May I?" Reese asked and Bianca nodded her head. This was the first time ever since the rape that Bianca had anything like a dick in her. _

_Reese had a call from Erica and asked if she could meet her for lunch. Reese had jumped at the chance and so she went to lunch, when the hold-up happened it was Reese who made it so Bianca could save her from the bullet intended for Josh as Bianca was in the way saving Reese. Reese had pushed Josh to the wall and Zach was about to shoot. Bianca was quick and moves her to the floor. Bianca looked over her and she smiled then said, "I will never doubt you again." As everyone was waiting on the news of the transplant, Bianca then took Reese to a special place where her and Maggie would hang out at the boat house. While Bianca was worried about the transplant, she knew her or Reese could have died tonight and her main objective was to so Reese how special she was to Bianca. They both could swim, Reese thought Bianca was crazy but they dive into the water and made love again because this was a celebration of what life truly was. As they both got out and dried off. They went back to the house and played mom one and two. As Reese looked down at Gabrielle and Bianca was with Miranda, they switched back and forth. Bianca then kissed Gabrielle's head and as it was late, it was time for Reese and Bianca to have married couple time. Bianca drew Reese a bath and bathes her from head to toe then played with pussy to make sure it was nice and clean. Making sure every inch was nice so when Bianca put her mouth on there in about ten minutes, Reese could be eaten out and cum even harder. Reese then bathe Bianca and cum really hard. As Bianca lay in bed as Reese played with her hair, she knew right at that moment what Bianca had gone through with the disappointment of Erica and Kendall. Reese knew that she belongs to Bianca…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Today**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part two(Cry is from Faith Hil)**_

_**Bianca had come back home to the hotel room as Reese was packing up and she looked over to see that Bianca looked like she was punch hard in the gut. Reese asked her what was going on and Bianca told her Kendall asked for her to leave. "Since when did Kendall become Queen of Pine Valley?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "She still angry…." "That doesn't give her the right especially after what she and Erica did to you." Reese said and Bianca still felt raw about that. "How did my family get here?' Bianca asked and added, "How did mother lied to my face all those about being supportive?' Bianca laid on Reese and cried a little.**_

If I had just one tear  
Running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope  
Maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your exspense  
Maybe all my misery  
Would be well spent...yeaaaa

Could you lie just a little  
Pretend that your feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

**As Bianca had slept and it was almost time to go. Reese then woke her up with a series of kisses and had an idea. Bianca had called Greenlee and let her know what was going on. It was a nap Bianca had and needed to get a witness. Greenlee agreed because Bianca told her everything when Greenlee came. Reese then thought about this one. She chose Jackson to be the other witness. They told Jackson about eloping and Bianca showed Jackson. He was disgusted. So they went and eloped with witnesses, the secret sealed. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not today**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part three**_

_**Author's note: Taken a cue from the writers who are know in my community, I'm going to add some things Zach wasn't there when Reese cry after sex with Bianca, Bianca saved Reese and put the verbal smack-down on her mother. Like it should have been written…This is from Kendall's toast.**_

_Bianca held Reese's hand and put the bottle out of it. Bianca then raised her glass and looked up then with a intentional miss threw towards Kendall's head. "You know what? You could attack me anytime you like but not at my wedding!" Bianca said and Erica responded, "Bianca!" "Shut up mom." Bianca said and added, "You know what? I'm not sorry for Gabrielle or for Reese. She's not an angel but she my woman, my wife. Let's talk about whose idea it was for me to leave, Kendall. Let's talk about the fact that I may be all those things but who dear sister who is the master at manipulation, no sorry, the mistress….Damn I can't think of the right words, oh yeah, head bitch of manipulation." _

_No one believed Bianca was ripping into Kendall like this and there was more. "How could you say these things? It was you who lied." Erica said and Reese responded, "That's it! There's no wedding, Greenlee and Ryan it's all yours." Bianca then took the cue and said, "You know what, you want us out so bad fine after the wedding we will leave and never come back. By the way, we all ready married as of last night!" Bianca and Reese left at that point. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not today**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_Part four  
_

_Kendall thought Bianca was overreacting and so she went up for round two. She got Reese instead. "I want to see my sister." Kendall said and Reese responded, "That's funny she doesn't want to see you." Reese blocked her way and the good girl was gone, Reese slammed the door behind her. "First of all, Erica and you are two of the most miserable people in the world. You used the fact that she loves you to walk all over her." Reese said and then took a paper. "You want to know why Bianca didn't say anything to anyone. You want to know why she told no one. It's a rejection letter to Maggie Stone getting into a medical academy in Italy." she threw it in her face and then pulled another letter. "This is a check from you to make it happened, Bianca was over her and last but not least, a letter from Erica stating how Bianca makes the worst choices from being gay to Miranda, she wrote this to Maggie!" Reese finished and threw that letter in her face. "Zach helping with the sperm, she was going to tell you. She almost lost it so many times and when she saw that, let's face it Kendall she would never have found out what you two did." Reese said and Bianca responded, "It's a natural excuse, no stress because of the baby." The door was opened and it was Bianca behind Reese, she put her hands on Reese and Reese stepped into the room._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not today**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_Part Five_

_Because of you is from Kelly Clarkson…_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

_**The following morning, the double wedding was cancelled because the brides of Reese and Bianca would gone…The night before….**_

"_You and mom will not contact us, if anything happens with Miranda that's the only time you will hear from me. You bitch." Kendall was speechless and Bianca added, "If you contact us, no one will pick up. The only way I want to hear your voice is if it's Spike or Ian. I don't want to hear a damn thing from mom and I expect you to rely that. If mom calls once, I will make sure any press I could find knows about this. Until you two do right by us, I'm not your sister." Bianca walked off and slammed the door in her face. Bianca then collapses and cried her eyes out. Kendall couldn't move, she couldn't believe that Bianca knew everything then she just left. She told her mom everything and the wedding was cancelled. _


End file.
